Deeper than Friendship
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Cody has always been unpopular in school, only hanging with his friends. But ever since he could remember he had a crush on the most popular girl in school, Bridgette. So what will happen when they are put on a project together? And what role does Duncan play in this? And lastly what will change forever when someone's hit by a bus. Main Paring Bridgette/Cody. Could be others.
1. The Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything.**

**Been a while again. Sorry for not posting as much. Been working on other things outside FanFiction. Been playing some chess and sporcle lately. Plus I've been obsessed with just watching YouTube. So hopefully I will update my other stories shortly.**

**This is my first one shot so I hope you like it. Dedicated to NonIrishGingerGuy who wanted me to do this. Sorry for the long wait again. **

**Also dedicated to TDI CharlieBrown, if you have not already, go and read A Codette World Tour, it's a must read. **

**This is also the first time, I try a first person point of view.**

**Hope you like? **

**Bridgette/Cody **

**Cody's POV**

* * *

Bridgette is like a goddess of beauty. Her golden eyes sparkle in the sun whenever she glances my way. Her long blond hair tied behind in a ponytail just flows naturally behind her. Plus her smile is just amazing. If I didn't have 20/15 vision, then I'd probably be blinded from the shine that comes off her because she's so gorgeous. That's why she's been voted most beautiful two years running. The weird fact is, she doesn't wear make-up or anything like that, of course the occasional Chap Stick, but she still makes my heart sink like the Titanic whenever she's in eye contact.

My crush on one of the most popular girls in high school isn't just because of her looks, she has the personality to boot. She is so kind and respectful, not like some other spoiled popular girls like Heather and Courtney, and she doesn't date those bad boys who are cruel like Duncan and Scott.

Whenever there seems to be problem, she always helps. If someone drops a pen in class, she picks it up and returns it for them. If someone just broke up with their girl/boyfriend and need a shoulder to cry on, she's there. She knows how to comfort people. She also volunteers in her free time on the weekends at the local animal shelter.

With such a great and kind personality, it is no wonder all the guys want her. Even the stuck up bold guys like Duncan, who definitely do not deserve her.

Though she is always nice and caring she still hangs mostly with the popular kids. And with a full schedule all the time, why would she want to hang with the geeks and nerds.

I myself am a geek, a tech geek that is. Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. I love computers, video games, etc. I play chess and think Star Trek is awesome.

Though I am quiet and stay in the shadows whenever Bridgette is around. If I could I would be her knight in shining armor and save Princess Bridgette from a tower guarded by a fire breathing flying dragon. Carrying her on the back of my horse as we ride off into the sunset, now that would be a dream of mine.

It would never happen, she already has a boyfriend and even if I did have a shot, she wouldn't go for the dorky kind. Though it may be a fantasy of mine to be Bridgette's boyfriend, I still have my imagination. Maybe one day, I will grow the courage glands in my skin and ask her out.

I was unaware though my life would change forever. The thing that surprised me most was it all started with a near death experience.

**This is where my story begins.**

**Thurdsay, May 5**

**9:39am**

"You Cody wait up dude,"

I turned to see my friend running down the hall toward me, going around slower students or ones huddled in a group.

"Hey, Sam," I greeted when he caught up.

The two of us started to walk to our next class together. I saw other students going to and fro, minding their own business.

"So what'd get on that history exam?" Sam asked me.

"98," I said proudly, "How bout you?"

"66," Sam sighed. "I honestly thought that Donkey Kong was the first ape in space."

I just playfully rolled my eyes, making sure he didn't see it. "Yeah, that's definitely not the answer."

Sam shrugged, "I still passed, and that's all that matters." I look over at him and see him playing his Nintendo D.S. "If only it asked me something like: Name the eight evolutions of Eevee and requirements for each evolvement. Now that's an easy question."

"Dude, you play to much Pokémon," I told him as we entered our third period class.

He wasn't paying attention.

That's a skill that Sam seems to have acquired. He can drown people out when he gets into his games, almost like he's actually in there. He also seems to never walk into things.

**9:41am**

I sit down at my usual seat in the front, directly in front of the teacher's desk. Sam sits down in the seat behind me, I can hear the Pokémon music. I just ignore it as usual. I love Pokemon as much as any pokefanatic, but Sam really does over do it.

I turn in my seat to face him. "So how many have yah caught now?"

"499," he answered, actually hearing me for a change.

I nodded before turning back in my seat and facing the wall. I glance at the chalkboard and see that last night's assignment was still written on it. Below it was tonight's assignment. So I decided to take this time and write it down in my planner. Yes I have a planner, it just goes to show how geeky I am.

I reach into my backpack and fetch the planner and a pen. I open it up to today's date, the fifth. Do questions 1-3, 5-10, 14, 16, and 19 on Page 22…

**9:42am**

I feel someone get pushed into me from my right. The person had such force against me, I nearly fall out of my desk. I grab the desk for support, letting my pen go and watch as it roll off my desk and land on the floor near the wall.

After letting my heart beat go back to normal, I looked over to see who had done this. And of course it was her. The girl I've had a crush on since the seventh grade. Bridgette.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, covering her mouth with one hand holding her books with the other.

"Oh…um…no problem," I answered nervously. I looked passed her and saw Duncan and his friends acting like idiots again, pushing and shoving each other.

She just looked at me for a second before answering.

"Are you sure….um,"

"Cody," I answered, "And I'm positive."

"Cool," she said. She turned and glared at the bad boy before turning and heading for her seat.

I turn in my seat and watch as she sits down in the fifth seat from the front in the row next to mine. She sits and opens her bag in front of her, pulling out her own planner.

I couldn't help but smile to myself, as that warm feeling I get when I see her, came back. The warm feeling that meant nothing in the world could go wrong.

My shoulder gets pushed and turn to see Sam smiling at me. "What?"

"You're staring, again," he smirked.

"Yeah, so," I said innocently. Turning away from the goddess behind me. I stood up and fetched my pen and sat back down to finish writing tonight's homework assignment.

A few minutes later the teacher walks in, walks over to her desk and sets her things down on it. She looks to see all her students sitting down. "Good morning class," she greeted us. "Please take out last night's homework and pass it forward."

I did as I was told and took out my English folder, opened it up and right on top it was right there.

"Psst,"

I turn in my seat to see it was Sam.

He's holding a pile of papers in his hands. He holds them forward. I see there are only four of them. "Is yours here?" I asked as I took them.

Sam shook his head no, of course not. "No wonder you're failing."

"If someone would tutor me in essay writing," he grunted at me.

"I've tried," I said before turning back. "You're just too interested in your games."

The teacher came by and collected the papers, she counted four in my row and already figured who didn't turn his in. She sighed again as usual. She turned and faced me. "Sam, this is the fourth day in row with no homework.

Sam just shrugged. "Sorry Mrs. M, but Pokemon X and Y just came out and I'm trying to beat 'em."

The teacher just turned away and walked back to her desk without saying anything else, it was apparent she was annoyed by this. "Anyway, since today's Thurdsay, anyone who still owes me work from this past week, will have til tomorrow to hand it in." She kept her eyes on Sam as she said this. "But you will lose 10pts from it."

I turn in my seat to look at Sam and see him sigh a breath of relief as he nodded.

I knew if Sam got one more bad report card from English, his parents would take away his games for a year. That would devestate the guy, so he definintaley needed to do the homework.

I turn back and look back at the teacher. "Now we all know that we're goanna be starting a group project today. But first I want you all to take out your 'Of Mice and Men 'books right now."

Once again, I dug in my bag and dug out my 'Of Mice and Men' book. I loved this book, since I could sort of relate to Lenny. Just like him, I'm not to good when it comes to girls.

"Sam, you can keep yours for one more night," the teacher told him, "Everyone else, I will call out your book number and you'll come up and hand it in."

Everyone listened for their name and for their book number. Our teacher, Mrs. Morales, started to read off names. First off was Beth Aarons, a girl about my age. She walked up and handed in her book.

The teacher thanked her for it and Beth replied by spitting in the teachers face. Beth has braces that makes it hard for her to pronounce words that have the letter 's' in it.

**9:46am**

After wiping the sweat off with a cleenix, she called the second name up, whick just so happened to be me.

I stepped up, feeling a bunch of eyes on me as I walked to the front desk. Luckilly I was already to the front and didnt have to worry about going to far. I handed in my book and she smiled. "Thanks Cody," she appreciated. "Trent Belgrade."

I sat back down and watched as Trent, another popular guy, went to hand in his book. Soon enough, the teacher went through the B's, C's, D's, E's and F's. No one for G, H, or I. Then came the J's.

The teacher didn't look to pleasant looking at the next persons name on her list. "Duncan Jovela," she called up.

Duncan just rolled his eyes, but didnt stand up. "Sorry teach, I lost the book a long time ago."

The teacher sighed. "Well if you can't find it by Monday, you'll owe the school fifty dollars."

"No problem," Duncan said without much worry, as he sat back, hands behind his head. He sat sideways in his desk, feet on the desk next to him, which so happened to be occupied by one of his other friends, who didn't mind, his name was Mal.

I looked over at Bridgette's expression and she looked disgusted as she looked at Duncan. Why she was friends with him, I would never know.

Eventually Mrs. Morales got to the 'S's. "Bridgette Summers," she called up.

I watched as my dream girl stood up and happily handed over her book. It looked to be in better condition than when she got it, she must also love the book.

Lastly she finished and we waited for more instructions. She stands up and walks over to the white board. Yes white board, cause chalk boards are so out of date. She started to write on it. She moved and I read what she put.

It was our project for the end of the year. Called 'The Friendship Essay.' Due Thurdsay, June 10.

At least we had plenty of time to work on it, I thought. Today was only the fifth of May.

Mrs. Morales turned to us, "You have five weeks to complete this project. It will consist of an essay, a powerpoint, and a card board display presentation. If you are missing one of these three essential things, you will lose 30% of your final grade. The other 10% will be based off your presentation."

"So what exactly do we do this project on?" Beth asked raising her hand.

The teacher smiled and thanked Beth for the question. "I was getting to that. You will all be split into groups of four. And your main objective is to get to know your partners as much as you can. I dont mean personal things, you know, what they like to do, things about heir past, their familes, friends, pets. What they plan on doing in the future, do they plan on going to college or into the armed forces, do they plan on having a family of their own. And anything else like that."

And so she went on to also explain what I don't like about this project. For one thing she'll be pairing us together with people we don't know. And secondly on that Friday after, we're going to be doing a presentation to the entire school in the autitorium.

I don't like being in front of crowds. I especially don't like being up on stage, so this might be a bit challenging for me.

**9:50am**

"Why are we doing this lam-o project anway?" Duncan asked, speaking without raising his hand.

"For one," the teacher said, placing a hand on her hip, "to help you better with teamwork and to meet knew people. Second its province law makes you do it. And third, I said so."

"She so told you, dude," Geoff laughed. Another one of Duncan's boneheaded friends, and also Bridgette's boyfriend.

Duncan grabbed the blond around his neck and pulled him in and gave him a nuggie.

"Will you two stop fussing and pay attention," Mrs. Morales demanded.

Duncan sneered as he let Geoff go.

"Now here are guides to help you know what to do," she explained as she set passed them out. "They have everything you need to know on them. But if you still have questions, then you can ask me at the end of class or when you have free time."

She walked back to the front of the class. "Now I'll announce the groups."

I didn't really care who I was partnered with, as long as it wasn't Duncan. I can't stand that guy, I'd for sure fail if he was my partner.

"Since Duncan, you don't seem than interested in this, I'll partner you up with the classes top students."

I gulped having a feeling one of them was me.

"Cody, Dawn and...Bridgette."

* * *

**That's it for now folks. I'll have more up in the near future. **

** I once again dedicate this to NonIrishGingerGuy. I hope you like it and there will be more to come. **

** Remeber I'm still taking One-shot requests. So send them by PM if you want to see them. If i like it, I'll respond, though it may take time for me do it. **

** And for those who like Zombie Death Escape Redo, I will sending out chapter two within the week and it will be long, you can be assure of that.**

** One more thing, if you like this then I highly recommend going to read: New Beginnings by LittleMissyGalPal. It's my inspiration for this. **

** UNT19 (until next time, my new signature closing)**


	2. Number 7

**Disclamer: I do not own any rights to the Total Drama Series. No profit being made here, just a fan making some FanFiction. **

**Another chapter here. I hope you like. **

**WARNING: there may or may not be much action in this chapter. Just some character development and introductions. **

**Thursday, May 5**

* * *

**9:52am**

"Since Duncan, you don't seem than interested in this, I'll partner you up with the classes top students."

I gulped having a feeling one of them was me.

"Cody, Dawn and...Bridgette."

Upon hearing my name, I nearly fainted inside, dreading having to do this project with him. I knew I didn't stand a chance of getting a passing grade, since I knew Duncan would only slack off and refuse to give even the slightest effort.

I lean back in my seat and sigh.

"Pfft," Duncan spat back. "Whatever, I'm not goanna do anything anyway."

"We'll see about that," Mrs. Morales countered. "I have faith that your partners can change that personality of yours."

Yeah right, me and Duncan as partners. That's like putting chocolate chips in your mashed potatoes, just wrong and not right. I felt my heart skip a beat and then do a funny fake split and repair routine.

I turn in my seat and look at the delinquent, just knowing how much I dreaded this. He was just goofing around with his friends.

"Dude, I feel bad for yah,"

I look to see it was Sam. "I know right," I agreed.

"At least you have Bridgette in your group," Sam said trying to cheer me up.

I kind of already forgotten that. My eyes widening with excitement.

"Now for the rest of the class..." Mrs. Morales began.

* * *

I didn't hear or know what we did for the rest of class because I began to drift off again. Drift off into one of my many fantasies, fantasies about the girl I like more than anything.

Sudden flashes of pink and blue started to swirl around me as I looked off into space. I look down and see I am no longer in my desk at school but instead standing, standing on a pink cloud high in the sky.

I look down and see nothing but more pink puffy clouds. I turn to my right and see a castle sitting on one of these clouds, far off in the distance.

All of a sudden I'm being blinded by something. I see absolute darkness.

"Guess who?" comes a familiar voice. A voice I knew I've heard before because it has the most serene appeal to it. Soothing me to a com state, telling me who ever it belonged to would not harm me even after blinding me with their hands.

"Um..." I guess.

Before I can take a proper guess at who is playing the "Guess who" game. Their hands lift from my eyes and I see the light blue sky again. I'm forcefully spun around to see the person.

Standing their basking in the sunlight, was a girl. A girl who seemed to portray beauty itself. Wearing only a white dress that went to right above her knees with a blue ribbon around her waist. Bracers on her wrists as well.

I look up at her ever so warming smile with those ever so faithful hazel eyes and her long blond hair tied behind her in a ponytail.

"Um...Bridgette..." I gasp out of happiness and being shy, feeling my cheeks grow red.

She nodded as he grabbed my hands in her own and lifted then lifted them to chest level.

She narrowed her eyes at me as she continued to smile. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" I ask.

"Time for...you to snap out of it man."

* * *

**10:09am**

I close my eyes and open them to not see Bridgette anymore. I see I'm back at school with Sam standing in front of me.

I look around and see the classroom empty except for ourselves. "What happened?"

"Dude," Sam answered me, "I think you went into one of your fantasies again."

I remember it clearly, the one with Bridgette dressed like a goddess holding my hands on a giant pink cloud. "Yeah, I did," I admitted.

"Which one this time?" He asked as we left.

"Number 7," I replied. Yeah, I've had this one before, about twenty times and I never get to the end. I call it number seven because it's the seventh one I've had. A total of 11 I have had, all surrounding Bridgette.

He nodded, "Ah, gotcha. Ever figure out what she says it's time for?"

"Was about to when you woke me up?" I sighed.

"Sorry dude," he apologized. "Just didn't want yah missing your next class."

"What I miss anyway?"

"Just her giving everyone else there groups then going over last week's quiz."

"Oh," I said picking up the quiz and see a perfect 100 on it. I stuff it and my English folder into my bag we exit. "Who'd you get partnered with?"

"For the project," he asked, "Beth, Lindsay, and..." he gulped, "Mal."

"You got stuck with the guy with Multiple personality disorder," I asked shocked. "Good luck on trying figure out who he is most of the time."

He nodded in appreciation. "Good luck between not killing yourself with Duncan and trying to stay conscious with Bridgette."

I thanked Sam before parting ways. "See yah at lunch and tell Cam (Cameron) I said hey."

I had to go to basic physics/chemistry and Sam had P.E., which I knew he was dreading. Especially since I knew he had it with Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, and worst of all Eva.

At least I was headed to another preferred happy place. Physics and Chemistry. I liked those two classes, especially chemistry since I had the chance to play with actual chemicals. And I'll be able to see my other friends there. Fortunately it was one of my classes I didn't have Bridgette in and it was a double period.

* * *

**10:11am**

When I entered classroom 202 I got my goggles and put them on right away, knowing we were just goanna start off where we left off yesterday.

The teacher, Mr. Bronze was already here, preparing for the PowerPoint lecture during our second half of the class.

After the bell rang, I sat down at my workstation with my lab partner Noah. When I sat down, he already had everything set up. We just had to figure follow the guide Mr. Bronze gave to us.

Noah pulled his goggles down over his eyes and glanced at step 1. "Pour the liquid nitrogen into beaker A, being careful not to get any one yourself. Easy enough."

I watch as he did as told.

By the end of class we finished pretty early and helped those who needed it. We were dealing with some cool chemicals and some very dim witted people, not a good combo. Especially if your name is Tyler.

Our entire class watched as the poor jock spilt sulfuric acid on his lap by mistake. Luckilly his thick sweat pants were thick enough for to slip out of them before it burnt it him to badly, though his thighs were a bit red, not burnt though. The worst thing he got was a panic attack then embarrassment for being in the middle of class in his underwear. Of course Heather was in our class and made it a point to laugh at his misfortune.

I myself laughed only a bit.

The teacher had to stop it, though by the expression on his face could suggest he was holding back a laugh as well. He called the nurse to come down and take Tyler away making sure he had no permanent burns, when she arrived she had an extra pair of pants for the red-faced football player.

It probably didn't help that we also had Courtney, Lindsay, and Dakota in our class, still snickering at him as he left.

We then took our physics notes and soon enough lunch was here.

* * *

**11:45am**

Sixth period is probably my favorite of all during the day. Probably because it's lunch and I can just hang and talk to my friends. And duck every once in a while because Duncan and his 'buds' are playing roughly and tossing their own food around.

When I entered the lunch room, I was surprised that I didn't see Duncan there. Must have gotten lunch detention again. Though I did see the vast majority of his crew sitting at their usual seat, it was a lot comer though without their so-called 'leader.'

I got my lunch, surviving the check out line from Chef Hatchet as he calls himself (also the PE teacher), double stacked BBQ rib sandwich (my favorite), and sat down at my usual table in the back. I was the last to arrive, already being here was Noah, Sam, Dawn, Cameron, Sierra, Izzy, Zoey, and Harold.

The person most happy to see me was Sierra. For some reason I have a feeling this girl has a secret crush on me or something. I don't know though, it could be just me.

I sat down in my usual seat between Zoey and Sam.

Before I could greet anyone, Harold spoke up. "Nice going man," he greeted.

I was confused to what he was saying. "Nice going on what?"

"For having your dream girl on your project," Izzy chimed in all excitedly. Yeah, she is the most energetic person I know, and probably the most insane.

"Uh...sure," I replied. They probably think this is my chance at trying to get her. "I'm not even goanna try." I rested my head on my hand as I continuously stirred my mashed potatoes.

"Why not?" Sam asked, BBQ sauce on the corner of his cheek.

"I'm just not that kind of guy," I answered simply lifting off the top bun of my sandwich and setting off to the side. "I just wanna do the project the best I can and hope I don't make a complete fool of myself along the way."

"You won't," Dawn assured me, leaning in front of Sam and placing a hand on my arm. "I can sense it." I also forgot to mention that Dawn can read auras, what ever that is. I don't think half us at this table understand Dawn. Though I do feel bad for her cause most of the people here call her the creepy girl.

I nodded unsure myself though.

"Guys, I think he's got enough to worry about," Sierra commented. "Duncan's in your group. I don't think he'll even be able to concentrate let alone make a move."

Everyone including myself sat quiet for a few moments. And of course it also dawned on people Bridgette already had a loving relationship with the party obsessed Geoff.

Have I said how funny it is how all my friends know about my crush. Though their the only eight that know. And we all made a pact to keep it all secret.

I look up and see Harold sigh himself as he looks over at the table that Bridgette was sitting at. I know that he wasn't looking at her though, he was looking at one of her friends.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" I asked him.

Harold looked back at me and nodded. "Of course. I spent three months with her."

Poor guy, he dated Leshawna for over three months, even got her a great Christmas and Valentines gift. But apparently it just didn't show her enough cause she broke up with him a week before their fourth month anniversary.

"Don't worry dude," Sam commented, "There are plenty other fish in the cardboard box."

"You mean sea," Zoey corrected him.

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied with an awkward giggle before he wiped some BBQ from his chin.

Harold shook his shoulders not really getting anything from it.

I knew I had a long month a head of me, between having to keep my feelings secret from Bridgette and having to keep my limbs intact with Duncan. The real question on my mind wasn't really the fact of having to do this project, but **when **should I start. I have three partners I have to get to know well.

I glance over at Dawn and see her talking with Cameron. She's goanna be easy since she's already my friend. I then glance over at Bridgette's table and see her laughing and having a good time with her more popular friends, Leshawna, Dakota, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie.

I honestly don't know why she hangs out with a majority of them. Besides Gwen and Lindsay (mainly cause she's brainless), Heather basically rules this school with her looks and talent. Talent of meanness. She practically uses everyone, especially Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Courtney. Courtney just mostly for the promise of being prom queen.

* * *

**12:06pm**

I sigh again, as I stand up and walk over to the trash can. I dispose of my trash. I look again over and see Bridgette sitting there looking away, probably not wanting to be apart of whatever Heather was blabbing about. She glanced in my direction, I quickly glance in a different one, not paying attention to wear I'm going.

I accidentally hit something, hard and I feel myself falling. Falling to the ground backward. When I look up to see who I accidentally bumped into. I gulped and wished I had just stayed in bed this morning.

The person I was exchanging glances with, the cold eyes of the person I bumped into, belonged to...gulp...Duncan.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger: am I evil, I hope I am. Expect these a lot more from in future updates in all my stories. **

**What's to come?**  
**Duncan and Cody talk, fight, or both for the first time. **  
**Someone gets hit by a bus and someone WILL DIE, may or may not be cause of the bus. **

**Maybe some Duncan/Dawn. **

**Anyway, hope you like it. Leave your criticism in a review. All is welcome.**

**General Question: I joined the TDForum and have no idea how to say things. Where and how do you type comments and other dialogue to other writers. Do I have to be invited or something? Just a question to anyone out there that can help me.**

**Soon to be updated: Dawn's World Tour.**

**Soon to be published Escaping the Dead and Total Drama Payback Time. **


End file.
